Son of the Enemies
by TellMeABedtimeStoryPls
Summary: The Mad Hatter finds an infant boy in the woods when he goes to visit Cheshire and Alice with their newborn daughter. What will happen in the young children of Wonderland's lives as life in Wonderland turns to chaos? [[AliceXCheshire. MadX?. OCXOC]]


A/N: Woop! I've got a fanfic up! (\^-^/) I hope you enjoy it ;3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wonderland.

* * *

Mad Hatter strolled the the forest, looking to visit Alice and Cheshire with their newborn daughter, Cleo, when he heard an infant's cry. He ran to the source, thinking that Cheshire and Alice were going to greet him, to see a young infant male. Somehow, the Mad Hatter felt a connection to it, picking it up. He could already see the baby had tufts of red hair on his head and resembled the Mad Hatter as an infant. The baby calmed in Mad's arms, feeling reassured by his presence. Mad Hatter turned on his heels and returned to his workshop, speaking to himself on what to call the infant.

"Shall I call you... Timothy? No... Too simple. Jonathan? Too long! Hmm... What about Sean?" he asked the baby, getting a fit of giggles at the last name. "Sean it is... I'll probably spoil you a bit... Not too much. I'm not exactly rich..."

-Page Break.

"Daddy!" Sean called out, a wide smile on his face. "I don't like hide-and-seek! Can you pleaseee come out?"

"Oh fine... It's merely because I'm an excellent hide-and-seeker." Mad Hatter laughed, jumping down from a tree. Sean was five and had grown to have the same insane green eyes as his father, but grew a mysterious bright red heart on his head, which Mad Hatter had made him cover with a black beret. The boy wore a red t-shirt with black shorts, revealing his pale skin. In many ways, people said Sean was a miniature version of Mad.

"Is Uncle Cheshire and Auntie Alice coming over later for tea?" Sean asked, pulling his father's coat.

"Oh not today... Cleo's having a bit of a situation with vanishing." Mad Hatter replied, patting his son's head.

"Oh..." Sean sighed, looking genuinely disappointed. Cleo was his age, more or less. She was a neko, part cat and part human. She had bright blue eyes and bleach blonde hair with Cheshire's ears and tail. The two got along well, being the best of friends with the occasional argument.

"But it means more tea for us, remember?" he reassured, kneeling down and hugging his son.

-Page Break.

"Sean! Where in devil's name are you?" Cleo called out, looking for the Mad Hatter's son. They were both twelve and Sean was quite a hider, though he still hated hide-and-seek. Cleo found the young Hatter perched in a tree, fast asleep. The neko threw a pebble at him, causing it to hit the frame of his glasses. Sean quickly woke up, only to fall from his perch. He landed in a pile of bushes, from which he landed on his arm.

"Owie!" he cried out, hurting from the fall. "Daddy!"

Mad paused his conversation with Cheshire and Alice to run to his son's aid, scooping the twelve-year-old into his arms.

"He fell asleep in a tree so I threw a pebble at him! I didn't mean for him to fall out of the tree Uncle Hatter!" Cleo cried, looking at her pained friend.

"It's alright Cleo..." he reassured the young girl, looking at his son. "Now Sean. Where does it hurt?"

"It hurts in my arm..." Sean sniffled, using his other arm to point at the spot it hurt the most. Mad quickly ushered the children back to his workshop, getting questioning glances from Alice and Cheshire.

"What happened, my dear?" Cheshire asked his daughter, Alice wrapping her arms around the small girl.

"I didn't mean to, daddy! Honest! I didn't know he would fall if I threw a pebble at him while he slept!" Cleo continued crying into her mother's dress. "Is he gonna be okay, mommy?"

Alice looked at Mad Hatter, getting a nod. "Yes sweetie. Sean will be alright. It's probably just a minor fracture or a deep bruise."

-Page Break.

Sean stood next to his father, a maddening smile on his face. He was seventeen, now. Wonderland was falling apart, due to the Queen of Hearts killing Alice. Cheshire had been accused of killing one of the twins and, to escape Wonderland, was meeting them at Mad's workshop. Sean was dressed in his black beret, a long sleeved black and red striped shirt, a black short sleeved over-coat, and black jeans.

"There they are, daddy." Sean pointed out, showing some brush moving out of the way as Cheshire and Cleo appeared.

"Yes... Indeed they are, Sean. Along with a bit of company..." he chuckled, spotting a few of the Queen of Heart's men running after them. Sean nodded at his father, chucking a butter knife towards them. The blade pierced through the man's skull, killing him. Mad chucked a few forks, those piercing the other men's hearts. The Hatters leaped from their spots, retrieving the butter knife and forks and greeting their friends.

"We must escape Wonderland together..." Cleo demanded, looking at her father.

"Yes... But I can't risk your lives for mine. I'll be going to a different land. You all will stay together..." Cheshire ordered, using the door to make a portal to another realm. "I hope we'll all meet again, lovelies."

"Goodbye, daddy... I love you..." Cleo hugged her father, burying her face in his fur. "Please do be careful."

"Farewell, Cheshire. I will not forget you, my friend." Mad patted the cat's head, smiling softly as Cleo pulled away.

"Bye Cheshire. May we meet again someday." Sean stood to the side, adjusting his beret.

The three left, Cheshire waving them goodbye, smiling softly at them as he closed the portal back to a door.

* * *

A/N: Alright... So... I'll probably update this at some point ;3 I really enjoyed writing this. Sorry if it's not as many words as you thought, but I wanted to make it into chapters. ;D Please review if you liked it! ^-^


End file.
